


Bring Me a Dream

by Dissipating_Mango



Series: Pink Azaleas [1]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Alien Biology, Breeding Kink, Chirping, Dib takes advantage of that, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual acts on a sleeping character, Zim is pathetically ignorant to human anatomy and sex, just bc the word is used a lot, somnophillia, tentatively going to list
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:03:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21990196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dissipating_Mango/pseuds/Dissipating_Mango
Summary: Zim's newest scheme to torment Dib doesn't go exactly as he had planned...
Relationships: Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)
Series: Pink Azaleas [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1645225
Comments: 24
Kudos: 352





	Bring Me a Dream

**Author's Note:**

> You know that moment when you write something and go "oh that's fucked up" and post it anyway? Lol
> 
> In case you missed the tags, final warning here. This is VERY dubcon, with a couple moments straddling the noncon line. If that doesn't sound like something you wish to read, please don't do it

If asked to provide only one example of why Irkens were clearly superior to all other life forms, Zim would consider mentioning their evolution past sleep. Sleep was a luxury at most to Irkens, but across the galaxies millions of other lifeforms were cozying up in glorified nests to waste several precious hours doing absolutely nothing. Nothing! 

All because their brains were too soggy and primitive to organize their thoughts during waking hours without going completely insane. It was stupid. It made them vulnerable. 

And that's exactly why Zim was climbing up the side of Dib's house and pushing through his window. 

  
Zim knew his sleeping schedule by now. He'd been keeping track. Dib was what humans called a "heavy sleeper", though Zim found it more apt to call it unprovokable. All the tests he ran came back with the same results; after a certain period of time it was nigh impossible to wake him. 

Perfect. 

He tiptoed into the room, silently tripping on the ridiculous amount of clothes on the floor. Was his household without means for laundering his disgusting garments? Zim made a sour face and kept walking. 

On the other end of the room was his work space; a desk, a laptop, several notepads, boxes, and various other record keeping possessions. And of course, the many pictures of Zim he arranged with a shrine like quality taped to the back wall. 

At first, Zim was not the least bit concerned to come across the mural. After all, why wouldn't he want pictures of Zim? Zim was glorious and incredibly photogenic, no matter what the class photographer had said. But he took a closer look at the images and couldn't help but notice the odd angles and points of focus...

Meh. It was probably just Dib being too dumb to properly use a camera. For such a big head, it really seemed to be filled with nothing.

He rummaged around a little longer before a low groan hit his antennae. 

  
"Zim..." 

Pulse accelerated, Zim froze. Was the Dib awake? How could he be!? He had taken great care to remain quiet, and even then, that shouldn't have been enough to wake him.

But, Dib simply rolled over and Zim sighed. Of course he would talk in his sleep, he never shut up during the day, why would night be any different? 

He was saying Zim's name though. What could he be dreaming about? 

Given the low tone, Zim made the assumption he was simply having a nightmare. Ha! Being tormented by your own mind? How pitiful. Entirely unrelatable. He couldn't even begin to imagine what it must be like to suffer such thoughts, possibly regarding your own incompetency and failure to live up to the standards you were set to achieve. How sad would that be? 

He shuffled closer to Dib's bed, peering over his sleeping body. 

  
His face was rather calm for a person experiencing terrifying dreams. In fact, it almost looked like he was, smiling? 

Well that simply wasn't going to do. Zim had to find a way to fix that, and what was Zim better at then fixing things? 

If he put Dib in too much pain, that might wake him up. But it couldn't hurt to try simply touching those weak parts of his body, right? That would be enough to influence his monkey brain into dreaming about a battle. Better yet, _l_ _osing_ a battle. Zim grinned.

He was so clever. 

  
Zim pulled back the covers, smirking a little at the tiny shiver he gave at first, and then blushing furiously at the display. Dib apparently did not find the use of pants necessary for slumbering, leaving him in just an old gray shirt and boxers. Zim bit back his own embarrassment at seeing his enemy in less than modest apparel and remembered his plan. 

With shaking hands (when did he get so nervous?) he gently pressed on his shoulder. No reaction. Zim moved his hand down to the center of his chest. Dib had a nice steady heartbeat and it thrummed against his palm in an almost pleasant manner. Slowly, Zim dragged his fingers down to Dib's belly, soaking up the warmth radiating from his middle. 

He pushed the gray shirt up, not for any real reason, but moreso just because he could. Zim had seen Dib shirtless before, in the summer, when they went to those dreaded large body of water excursions. Observing him up close, however, was entirely different. He could see a soft fuzz, trailing from his navel downwards, in the dim lights coming from the window. For some reason, the sight made him feel a little... Odd. Not exactly _bad_ just, weird.

  
Dib stirred a little and Zim froze, hands still on his belly, squiddlyspooch pounding. 

"Make me..." he mumbled. 

This talking in his sleep thing was starting to put Zim a little on edge. He needed to get back on task, because right now it didn't look like Dib was having a nightmare at all. He was arching into the hands on his body and humming, much to Zim's confusion. 

Surely touching the sensitive parts of his body would make him uneasy, right? 

Zim racked his brain for any human anatomy lessons he could remember. Where did it hurt to get hit the most? A memory of a young human smeet kicking an adult man in the groin flashed through his brain. He grinned mischievously and with newfound confidence, plunged a hand beneath Dib's underwear. 

Zim's first thought was confusion. Dib had strange dangly bits below his clothing that, the longer he touched, the firmer his odd flesh seemed to get. What in the world was happening under there? He pulled down the boxers and nearly jumped when the strange firmness immediately popped up with gleeful ease. 

  
Was this a human fear response? That would stand to reason after all, other limbs tended to go, stiff, when exposed to frightening situations. Dib's strange parts were probably no different. 

In the back of his mind, Zim was loosely aware this was a very suggestive place on the human body but, wasn't Dib a male? He shook his doubts away. No, he was probably right the first time, this was just an involuntary reaction to stress. 

He intuitively wrapped his fingers around the length and stroked, grinning at the low, choked noises he was causing. 

"Zim..." 

"Yes, that's right Dib," Zim whispered, barely audible. "Zim is winning..." 

A little subliminal messaging couldn't hurt. 

  
The slide of glove on skin was getting faster in his excitement. The sounds Dib was making fluttered around his antennae in a beautiful melody, he had never felt quite so floaty before. 

Then suddenly with a small cry, a spill of fluid was dripping onto Zim's magnificent glove. This must've been the wetting of the pants scared humans were known to do. Wiping the excess on Dib's clothes, he scrambled away with a smug face, pleased to know he had ruined Dib's good dreams. 

And now that he had the ability to, what was to stop him from continuing to do so the next day? Or the day after that? He could torment Dib all he wanted from now on, and that was a decidedly excellent plan because sleep-requiring creatures did very poorly under such unrelaxing conditions. The deprivation could whittle Dib down until he was just a husk to be kicked over by Zim's boot. 

  
Yes, this plan was very, very good. 

And for the next several days Zim watched his nemesis go from his usual, moderately upbeat tempo, to noticably distraught. Zim was reveling in his newfound powers.

  
Dib, on the other hand, was experiencing the most embarrassing problem he had ever dealt with. Was this karma for never doing laundry? It wasn't his fault he never had time, saving the world was a full time job!

Lately, he'd been feeling like he was thirteen again and his dick suddenly realized it could do something new; only this time, the wet dreams were _relentless_. It wasn't like he'd been slacking in the self care department, so there really wasn't a good explanation for why he was spending every goddamn morning waking up to dried cum. It just wasn't right. 

  
And the worst part of it all had to be the way each one of those dreams revolved around _Zim_. A wet dream here and there about someone didn't _really_ mean anything. It happened. He spent a lot of time around Zim, it was easy to understand how his brain could get confused. 

He could even admit, under extreme duress, Zim was a teeny, tiny, _little bit_... hot. Sexy. The way he strut around like he owned the place in a short little dress and black tights that just _begged_ to be- 

Well, regardless, that incredibly small, barely present, amount of borderline attraction just wasn't enough to explain nine extremely vivid sex dreams _in a row_. Something fishy just had to be going on. 

Armed with a fortress of caffeine, Dib was committed to pulling this all nighter. He wasn't exactly sure what he was looking for, but being awake and alert was the only thing he could try to do. His goals were as follows: stay up until tomorrow and ignore any and all Zim related thoughts and/or activities (his brain really didn't need anymore cinematic inspiration). Laying in his bed, he idly scrolled through his old messages from the swollen eyeball until, about four months in, he realized that combing through his inbox was kind of a sad and pathetic substitute for having real friends he could be messaging right about now.

Best not to dwell on it. 

He started some music and figured now was as good a time as any to work on editing his manifesto. Gaz called it creepy, but really, that was only because she didn't finish reading through it; she hadn't even gotten to the good part before slamming the laptop shut and walking away. Her loss. 

But after an hour, that too was begining to bore him. Trying to avoid all Zim related things for the entire night was a lot more difficult to do then he had first anticipated. Checking the time, he closed his laptop and sank into his bed. The pillows were singing a sweet siren song and he struggled to keep his lids from falling shut like iron gates. Was any of this even worth it? In the long run, surely there had to be worse things than a few uncomfortable wet dreams. It's not like they were really that bad to begin with, and their narratives were so predictable it was almost nice relying on something constant like that. 

He laughed a little. This was just another case of reading too far between the lines. Honestly, what had he really been thinking was going on? That Zim had been crawling through his window and jacking him off in the middle of the night?

A sudden sound of scratching on glass made him flinch, as shadows of four long, thin legs were creeping their way into his bedroom. 

  
Oh shit.

Dib froze. That was probably a good thing, the instinctual response gave him time to decide what to do. If he jumped up right now, he might never know what Zim was doing here in the first place. And from the looks of it, Zim didn't know he was awake yet. Pretending to sleep might've been the best option anyway, he could observe silently and get more information. Closing his eyes, Dib kept an ear out for any and all sounds he could. 

Zim had pretty loud footsteps for such a small alien most of the time, but right now, it sounded like he was trying to be as quiet as possible. The soft click of his boots grew louder and Dib bit the inside of his cheek. He was coming closer. 

The soft pressure of a palm was directed to his chest. Dib did his best to control his breathing, certain that his accelerated heartbeat was going to give him away. 

"Scared already? That's right, be a good little worm baby for Zim..." He cooed and shoved the blanket down. 

Great, now he was terrified _and_ cold. But more importantly, Zim thought he was still asleep somehow. For an alien that lived on earth, he could stand to do a bit more research into human bodies- holy SHIT!

Zim was palming him over his boxers. Zim was vigorously rubbing his dick over nothing but his thin, cotton underwear. 

Fuck, and it felt _good_.

  
"These dreams much be torture on your weak organic brain..." He whispered. 

Yeah they were torture, but not in the slightest the way Zim was probably imagining. 

"Zim...?" Dib mumbled as gloved fingers walked their way under his waistband. No response. Right, he probably said Zim's name like this most nights. Goddamn it.

"Zim," he said, a bit firmer. Still nothing. 

"Zim!" 

"Rather loud tonight," Zim mused, three fingers slowly wrapping around his shaft. "Breaking you was easier than I expected..."

  
Okay, that was it, he tried the easy route. Dib sat up straight, Zim's eyes going wide and backing away immediately. 

"What the _fuck_ are you doing?" 

Zim had the same miserable expression as a little kid who just got caught stealing the last cookie. He was tapping his fingers together in that stupid way he always did when he was nervous. Pink eyes flicked to the window and he bolted. 

"Oh no you don't!" 

Dib knocked him to the ground, pinning his arms above his head. 

"Maybe you didn't hear me the first time, _what the fuck are you doing Zim?_ " 

He squirmed and huffed under Dib's grasp, kicking his legs. Dib pressed the rest of his body against him to keep him still. 

"Stop it." 

Zim kept wriggling. 

"Seriously! Cut it out..." 

"Why? Does it scare you?" Zim asked with a smug grin. 

"Scare me? Why would I be scared of _you_?" 

Zim pressed their hips together and wiggled, grinding against Dib. 

He smirked. "Then what's this?"

  
Oh god. 

Dib went speechless and released his grasp, sitting back on his heels. 

"Wait, you think-"

"That your pathetic human fear response was activated in my presence," Zim interrupted. As baffling as his assumption was, Dib's pride couldn't let him continue in his ignorance. 

"Getting hard isn't a _fear_ response Zim, I'm not afraid of you." 

"Then why do you get hard when I touch you?" 

  
Well _that_ was a loaded question. Dib rubbed his face and sighed. 

"Ok there's clearly been a misunderstanding. Touching a human down there is usually a, sexual thing," Dib tried explaining. 

Zim scoffed. "You mean as in reproduction?" 

"Yeah." 

Zim stuck out his tongue and recoiled. "How revolting! Zim's body will not be bearing the Dib's spawn!" 

"I don't want you to bear my spawn!" Dib cried before pausing. "Wait, did you say bear as in, you can carry children?" 

He crawled closer, tugging at Zim's tunic. "What do you have down there?" 

"That's not your concern filthy earth beast!" Zim shouted, pushing Dib's hands away. 

"Hey! You've been touching mine for like, ten days now! I think I deserve to know!" He argued. "I'm just making it even." 

Dib yanked his pants down as hard as he could and drank in the sight of his anatomy. 

Nearly matching his eyes which had been shut in their embarrassment were four pink folds similar in structure to flower petals. Small and flat, they were curled up like an premature bud. Dib brought a finger down to stroke.

"Do not touch Zim!" 

"You touched me! Multiple times!" The petals opened a little when stroked. Silky. Zim squirmed some more as Dib traced the edges of his labia, other hand still wrapped around his wrists.

"That's not the same..." He groaned. "I didn't _know_ you had a penetrative reproductive organ, I thought you were a male!" 

"I am a male," Dib said, puzzled. "Is it backwards on your planet? Do males get pregnant? Do you have live babies or can you lay eggs? Huh?" 

Zim blinked at the rapid fire questions and scowled. He swatted Dib's hand away again.

"Males don't make the eggs, obviously, but that's all incredibly outdated now that we have smeeteries and- STOP THAT!" Zim shouted. Dib pressed down on his thighs and shoved his legs open. 

"Nuh uh space boy, you're gonna make it even." 

"No! Your hands are filthy! Don't you dare desacrate my vent with your putrid fingers!" 

"Oh would you look at that," Dib said. His pink petals had swirled open, leaving a twitching entrance in the center. "I think you like this..." 

"LIES! I am an Irken invader! I have no interest in being bred by some... some..." His voice trailed off as Dib began to rub the plump folds. Zim was already so wet. 

  
"Oh come on now, stop pretending." He pinched a petal lightly and Zim squealed, a trickle of fluid releasing from his pulsing entrance. What a beautiful noise. Dib wondered if he could make him do it again. He tugged on another petal and kept talking. 

"You have got to be the biggest tease in the galaxy."

"Whuh...?" 

"It's hard enough ignoring you in skintight alien latex, do you have any idea how much I have to restrain myself around you?" 

Sort of like right now. Dib could feel pre-cum starting to dampen his underwear. 

"And I'm just supposed to believe after the first time you didn't go home and research what you did? C'mon now, it was between my legs, you can't seriously be that dumb." Dib wet his lips. "You came back because it felt _good_ to touch me." 

"N-no no! That's not it at ah hhn..." Zim's protests melted into needy moans. Dib held a finger against his entrance and leaned down, lips close to his antenna.  
  
"Want me to fuck you?"

"I-I don't know what that-"

"Want me to _breed_ you?" Dib groaned.

Zim practically thrust himself onto his fingers before Dib even had the chance to penetrate. 

"No! No no no of course not, I'm a good Irken! I-I'm an invader! I would never want that!"

"You like being good Zim?" Dib questioned. 

Whatever response Zim attempted did not form meaningful language. Dib leaned over his body, admiring the pink flush he worked himself up to. 

"Making it up to me would be very good Zim..." 

He nipped at his soft neck, pleading whimpers music to his ears, and ground lightly against Zim's thigh. Fuck, he was so hard, it was almost painful. 

  
"Getting me off every night while I'm not awake to enjoy it. It's just not fair." With his unoccupied hand, Dib shoved his boxers down and kicked them off his legs. "But you can make it fair..." 

His fingers left Zim, and a low whine escaped his lips. 

"Shhh, don't worry, you'll get something even better..." 

"Something better..." Zim echoed. "You- you're going to breed me?" 

"If that's what you want to call it..." Dib murmured, the head of his cock sliding against Zim's slick petals. 

"W-wait! Wait wait WAIT!" Zim pleaded, suddenly struggling far more than he had been earlier, frantically trying to claw at the hands around his wrists. "NO! I won't, I can't- I... I'm not incubating your eggs!" 

"Uh," Dib muttered. "I don't, have eggs?" 

  
A biology class or two really would've helped right about now. For both parties. 

Zim grimaced. "Then, why are you trying to penetrate my vent if not to produce offspring?" 

Great. So he wasn't familiar with recreational sex either. 

"I promise I'm not gonna, do whatever it is you're assuming. Lay eggs or something?" Dib moved their bodies into a less agressive position, wrapping Zim's legs loosely around him.

"Just trust me. It'll feel good, for both of us, okay?" 

Zim pouted but relaxed his muscles a little. 

"There you go..." Dib pressed against his petals once more before sinking the head of his cock inside. Zim tensed momentarily, but relaxed once again when Dib stilled and pet at his cheek. 

"See? It's not bad, I promise," Dib reassured as he moved in another inch deeper. It probably sounded a lot less breathy in his head. No surprise given his small stature, but Zim was _tight_. 

"Don't patronize me... dirt child..." 

"I'm not, I'm helping you," Dib corrected. "Honestly, you should be grateful I'm being so nice considering _you_ were the one taking advantage of me first. I could make this a lot worse if I wanted..." Another light thrust and he was completely engulfed in Zim's glorious heat. It was better than he ever could've imagined.

"Do you have any idea how long I've wanted to do this?" Dib groaned, starting a slow pace. 

"B-breeding...?" 

Zims eyes were shut, face screwed up like he was concentrating very hard on something. 

"Look at me Zim..." 

His lids fluttered open. "Guh...?" Was all he managed to say before a strange chirp exploded from Zim's chest. He squirmed and writhed but it was no use, cicada-like tones were filling the room and ringing in Dib's ears like a beautiful song.

"That's a good sign isn't it?" Dib thrust again and another loud chirp was released. 

Zim shook his head but wrapped his legs tighter, harder, closer. His chirping was as loud and confident as his vent was wet. Then suddenly, he was pawing at Dib's arms once more, looking scared out of his mind and shrieking like a banshee. 

"What!? What!?"

"I- it's! Hh!" Zim whined, wrapping even tighter. "I don't- What's? I'm! Aeeh!" His body stiffened and the claws on his toes sank into Dib's back, leaving a light sting that drove him absolutely wild. Zim was keening and whimpering with no restraint, vent clenching hard and fast at random before he let go and his limbs slapped onto the floor with a violent clunk, leaving Dib absolutely speechless. 

Ho-ly shit. 

"Oh my God! Zim, did you come or did you have a stroke?" 

No reponse. He was out like a light. Beeps and whirrs from his PAK were the only sounds to greet Dib's question. 

His cock twitched, still nestled in the warmth of Zim's vent. 

  
It was fine, Dib rationalized. This was all about making it even anyway, and hadn't Zim been the one taking advantage of his own sleeping body first? Dib even made him orgasm (hopefully that's what that was), so he had clearly been enjoying himself despite the confusion, and possible repression, surrounding his thoughts on sexuality. Snared in the euphoric fog, Dib lifted his hips and resumed. 

Even unconscious, Zim was ridiculously tight, his walls fitting like an undersized glove around his length, warm and squeezing weakly. A tiny chirp echoed out of his body with every thrust and it soon became a game of finding which spots were loudest. The complete and utter openness of his body allowed Dib to notice things he missed while Zim had been squirming.

Like the small bulge on his lower belly when Dib hit just right. Fuck, he was _tiny._

With no need to remain gentle for a reluctant partner, he picked up the pace to something that was surely going to leave his poor vent sore later. He groaned at the image his mind drew of Zim wincing the next day when he sat down. Remembering Dib. 

That's right, he would remember Dib as his first wouldn't he? Fuck, he called it being bred too. Like an animal. Dib could hear his voice so clearly, closing his eyes, his imagination ran wild. 

_"Breed me. Please, breed Zim..." The Irken held his legs open, three fingered hand circling the outskirts of his vent. "I need it Dib."_

"Fuck!" 

Dib was biting his lip, wheezing moans escaping, sweat dripping down his face. Zim's vent was dripping too. He was so fucking _wet_ and it was all because of _Dib_. He had done this to him. He had awoken something primal and needy inside him, and it was fucking magical. 

  
Zim's legs spasmed uncontrollably and his vent tightened once again. Realizing he accidentally made Zim come for the second time tonight, while he wasn't even awake, was enough to tip Dib completely and entirely over the edge. He sank in as deep as he possibly could, determined to fill his perfect little alien just like he wanted. Needed. A hard gasp was married to an equally hard thrust and Dib shuddered, slamming his palms to the ground for support, his wobbly arms threatening to give out at any second.   
  
No doubt, that was the hardest he had ever come in his six years of experience in the field. Panting, Dib pulled out and sat back, catching his breath. 

  
His eyes were glued to Zim's vent and post-orgasm shame began to prickle under his skin. Pearly white mingled with bubblegum pink, oozing out between his petals as a salacious nectar. The pride of accomplishment and the guilt of his actions were one and the same, and he pulled up Zim's leggings to leave him some form of decency. 

He realized a few minutes later, it was pretty hard to be decent with someone else's cum staining your pants.

Whatever. Zim probably had some way of cleaning his clothes, it probably wasn't a big deal at all. Probably. 

Ugh, then why did Dib suddenly feel so, weird? The whole point of this was to get even and then Zim had to go and make things difficult just like he always did. Zim didn't have any regret for his actions, so why did Dib have to suffer? 

A low cough tore him away from his thoughts. 

"Zim? Are you awake?" 

"What on Irk was _that_?" He tried to stand, PAK legs jolting out to support his shaky body until his was stable enough on his own. "What did you _do_ to me?" 

"It's not like I did anything you didn't already do to me! I didn't know you were going to pass out like that! Geez..." 

Zim cocked an antenna. 

" _That's_ what I've been doing to you?" He rubbed at the front of his leggings and drew back wet fingers. "But that didn't feel like torture at all! So this whole time..." 

Zim paused. 

"That's what breeding feels like?" 

A tight coil in his belly was eager to remind Dib how he felt about that particular choice of words. Fuck, was he already getting hard again? 

Like a sinister teleprompter, the devil on his shoulder handed him the blueprints of another bad idea, sense once again overpowered by lustful idiocy.

"What did you think it was going to feel like?" Dib asked, testing the waters.

"The descriptions always sounded so, grotesque, with flailing appendages and goo..." Zim explained as he rubbed at himself again, humming, almost in awe at whatever sensations he was producing. His innocence juxtaposed with such a lewd action turned to fire in Dib's gut.

"I didn't know it could feel _good_." 

A sly grin spread across Dib's face. "Well, technically Zim, since I made _you_ feel good, I think you owe me something in return." 

"Eh? What are you saying?" Zim asked, slowly pulling his hand away from his body. 

"Well, you got to orgasm, but I didn't," Dib lied. "After you passed out I redressed you and waited for you to wake up again. You know Zim, it's wrong to touch people in their sleep when they're vulnerable like that..." Dib scratched his wrist, eyes on his fingernails. "I would never do that to you." He added after a beat. 

Zim swallowed, remorse painted on his face with a grimace, and something inside Dib lifted. It felt so good to even the score, to share the guilt. 

He muttered a quiet but sincere apology. 

"It's okay, I forgive you." Dib crawled closer to Zim. His fingers traced light circles on his inner thighs. "But, it would be even better if you did, a favor for me, to make up for it." 

Pink teeth smiled uneasily, and he tapped his six fingers together. 

"What did you, have in mind?" Zim asked before licking his lips nervously, segmented tongue poking out just a hint. Hold on a second...

  
With a winning smile, Dib wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him closer, resting Zim's head in his lap. His lips looked glossy and plump after being bitten so many times. Perfect. Absolutely perfect. 

With one hand on his cock and the other stroking Zim's cheek nice and calm, he eased the tip between green lips. Pink eyes wide, he froze. 

"Shhh, you're good, you're good Zim..." He pressed against his jaw, coaxing his mouth open further. His tongue flicked experimentally against the head and Dib hissed through his teeth.

"That's great, do that again." 

The lackluster technique was entirely made up by the stunning visual. Zim was blinking with big magenta eyes, cock in his mouth, his gaze unsure and pleading; a nonverbal yet obvious questioning of _'am I doing this right? am I pleasing you?'_ that rocketed Dib's pulse into space. A quick, overexcited thrust had him gagging softly. 

"Sorry, sorry," Dib murmured, still petting at his cheek. "You're doing great, just perfect. Can you try wrapping your tongue around?" 

Zim obeyed. And what a concept that was in of itself, Zim _obeying_. His long tongue curled around Dib's length with ease, squeezing. 

"Suck..." Dib breathed, his words hardly more than a gasp. 

When Zim did just that, it took everything in Dib's power to not come right then and there. Unclenching his fists with a deep breath, his fingers walked their way down Zim's front and rubbed. The invader squirmed, automatically spreading his legs and welcoming the touch. 

"You're a good little slut Zim..." 

He probably didn't know what that word meant. That didn't matter. A hand down his black leggings, oversensitive petals twitching and curling their ends around and away from his fingers at random. Zim moaned as best he could with his mouth full, chirping starting up once again.

"Oh god, oh my god, Zim I'm so _fucking_ close," Dib rocked his hips weakly, trying to both keep him from choking and fighting the urge to shove down his throat. His fingers took that liberty instead, sliding right into his vent like they belonged. And it's not like he could tell by touch what exactly was his and what was Zim's, but fuck if the thought of taking him from both ends didn't turn him on anyway. He made Zim _his._

Just as hard as before, Dib was riding a euphoric wave of bliss and he came with a harsh exhale. He slid out just as easy as he did in and covered Zim's mouth with his palm, his expression quickly turning to a wince. 

"Swallow." 

An audible gulp had Dib's heart ricochet in his ribcage. Hand removed, Zim sucked a few quick breaths through his mouth and rested his head on Dib's legs, wet noises as his licked his teeth. 

"I didn't like the wet part," Zim mumbled. "The taste is weird." 

"It was a favor for me, you didn't have to like it." 

Petals pushed against his fingers and Zim wiggled his hips out of desperation. He'd almost forgotten he was teasing him. 

"You like this though, don't you?" Dib asked, wondering how on earth Zim got to be so lucky as to find someone willing to give him three fucking orgasms in one night. "When I touch you like this." He pinched a petal and Zim keened. "Or this." Achy overstimulated walls were quivering at his strokes. 

"Y-yesss..." Zim hissed, body shaking and chirping as if he were a cricket pinned between the jaws of a predator. 

"If you ever want to feel like this, you come to me," Dib muttered, eyes dark. "I'll take care of you Zim. I'll be the one making you feel like this, no one else. You're mine." 

His vent twitched and petals throbbed at Dib's words. 

"Let go," Dib cooed. "Be good for me and let go." 

Zim's whimpers were wet and choppy, like he was either close to tears or already crying. With a final loud chirp, he gasped harsh and raw and his body went rigid in Dib's arms for a good number of seconds before he screamed and violently yanked Dib's hand away. 

"TOO MUCH!" 

Crunchy, irregular tones and flashing lights were coming from his PAK, but at least this time he didn't pass out. So that had to count for something. 

Heavy pants landed on Dib's skin and he rubbed Zim's shoulders in a way he hoped came off as comforting. Those noises didn't sound, functional. 

"You, are okay, right?" Dib muttered. Guilt was once again packing its bags and looked like it was finally going to settle and start a nice big family in the pit of his stomach. Arousal gentrified away, he hastily grabbed for any signs Zim wasn't in bad shape. 

  
Zim groaned and rubbed at his temples, pink eyes squinted. 

"I think my PAK is recoding one of my sensory programs..." 

His tone of voice seemed to imply the issue was more of an inconvenience than a problem.

"Oh, does that happen often?" Dib asked, slowly starting to feel more embarrassed in his nakedness as the seconds passed. Zim didn't seem to want to get up though, light shoves ignored entirely. 

"No." He closed his eyes, expression blank. "I can't return to my base tonight." 

"What? Why not?" 

"My PAK is disabled during core updates, I am not going to leave in a fatigued and vulnerable condition," Zim murmured. "Can you remove my uniform?" 

"Why?" 

Rolling his eyes looked like an effort he almost wasn't willing to take. "Invader uniforms are self cleaning, unlike your smelly floor clothes. If you remove Irken clothing from the source of filth, it will separate after several hours. Machines just do it faster." He waved a limp hand. "You can peel the film off in the morning." 

  
Removing Zim's pants felt a lot more like peeling an orange this time around then any kind of sensual disrobing. Under his advice, the black tights were turned inside out and laid in the corner of his room to dry. While he was up, Dib turned off the lights he had left on and glanced at a half naked Zim before crawling into bed. That quick peek revealed his petals had finally spiraled back together again, flat against his skin. Most likely to hold in any eggs that would've been inserted but all he had in there was

Dib swallowed, letting his mind wander for a moment before staring at the motionless figure on the floor. Zim's body was laying limp on the ground in a kinda creepy, corpse-like fashion that was started to give Dib the chills. 

"Are you just gonna, lay on the floor all night?" He called out in the darkness. 

"Tired..." 

Would it be too much to invite Zim into his bed? That felt like the right thing to do, but really, what was the accepted protocol for fucking your enemy senseless? There Zim had to go, making things difficult and weird again. If it wasn't for his stupid PAK, he could've been back home and let Dib go to sleep in peace instead of wringing his hands over letting an alien rest in his bedroom. Before he could rationalize any more, Zim was in his arms and then gingerly placed on his bed in a matter of seconds. 

"Here, this is probably more comfortable than the floor," Dib muttered. He didn't need more explanation than that. Zim didn't deserve more than this. This was already bordering a level of kindness he really didn't want to think about too hard and would blame on a lack of sleep come Thursday morning. Glasses placed on his nightstand, he rested his head on his pillow. 

"Dib?" 

Why was he still talking?

"Yeah?" 

"...Does this make you my mate?" 

Oh fuck.

No.

No, no, no, no, no.

Dib was exhausted and confused and laying next to Zim like a drunken mistake only he didn't even have that to back up his poor decisions. Fuck, and he was doing his nervous finger tapping again, he was dead serious. 

He couldn't do this right now.

"Just, let me go to bed Zim," Dib muttered.

"Okay." 

_Okay?_ Nothing snarky? No fighting back? He curled up into the covers like an adorable puppy instead of doing anything to spite Dib. That was, weird. Really weird. 

"You, listened to me," Dib marveled. "Why did you do that?" 

A small hand placed itself over his heartbeat and Zim smiled. "I had forgotten earlier, but I remembered breeding in human culture has two purposes. Producing offspring, which you you did not desire, and the other, as an expression of love." 

Pink eyes were bright and stunning in the merciless dark.

"You bred me. You claimed me as yours. We are practicing the human tradition of sleeping in the same bed as a mated pair."

He snuggled closer, nestling himself between the cozy blankets and rapid pulse, a weary grin decorating his face. "The Dib loves Zim very much." 

Oh no. 

"Zim loves the Dib very much too." 

Oh God no. 

"Zim I-" Dib stuttered before pausing. 

What could he even say? Everything he needed to explain involved at least five more layers of context that required delving into before he could even begin to get his point across. From what he gathered, Zim's knowledge on sex was about as vast as a picture book, if that picture book was previously owned by an authoritarian government who went crazy with a permanent marker. Sprinkled on top seemed to be whatever he had cherry picked from movies and skool. 

He sighed in defeat. "...I'm going to sleep." 

There was nothing more wrong then the way Zim eagerly listened and wrapped small arms around his waist, trying to cuddle. Dib hoped, _pleaded,_ begged from the bottom of his heart as he drifted away, that somehow, if sleep got them into this mess, it could get them out. 


End file.
